


Science Bros

by Saturne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Science Bros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit extrait de vie entre Tony Stark et Bruce Banner dans leur élément commun.<br/>La science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackallh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackallh/gifts), [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Sciencebros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578471) by [Saturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne)



> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et je ne tire aucun profit autre que ma satisfaction personnelle en les empruntant.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Il n'y a pas de gros spoilers, mais ce one-shot se passe après Ironman 3.  
> Et c'est un cadeau pour Jackallh et Dupond et Dupont !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bruce Banner laissa ses lunettes glisser sur son nez en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Ses mains étaient toutes deux occupées, et ce fut une troisième qui les lui remonta diligemment avant de se poser sans gêne sur son épaule. Un reflet sur ses verres voila son regard tandis que le liquide transparent glissait goutte à goutte au fond de l'éprouvette. Précis. Méthodique.

La joue pressée tout contre la sienne, Tony Stark retenait son souffle en suivant sans ciller la progression de l'opération délicate, jusqu'à ce que l'éprouvette soit remplie. C'était un succès. Nullement déstabilisé par la proximité du milliardaire dont la barbe bien taillée le chatouillait, Bruce relâcha la pression dans ses épaules en reposant avec précaution le résultat de leurs longues expériences sur le support en métal.

L'éprouvette trônait ainsi au beau milieu de l'immense table blanche jonchée de matériel en verre – un incubateur ronronnait dans un coin, tandis que le reste du sérum décantait en dégageant des vapeurs âcres. Les deux scientifiques se redressèrent ensemble sur leur chaise dans une parfaite synchronisation, nimbés de la lumière blanche et vive du laboratoire. Tout autour d'eux gravitaient des écrans immatériels affichant des chiffres et graphiques en couleurs fluorescentes.

« Sérum TR-34 concentré, essai numéro 3, déclara sobrement Bruce en collant une étiquette sur l'éprouvette avant de sortir un carnet où il entreprit de prendre des notes avec un stylo usé.

\- Tu sais, JARVIS enregistre et archive tout, tu n'as pas besoin de t'embêter avec de la paperasse, je t'imprimerai son compte-rendu quand on aura terminé.

\- Écrire m'aide à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, déclina poliment le physicien sans lever les yeux de son carnet où glissait la bille de son stylo.

\- Mh-mh... marmonna Tony d'un air dubitatif en s'adossant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

D'un petit geste nonchalant des phalanges, il réduisit un écran qui flottait près d'eux, et le relégua à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de croiser ses mains sur sa nuque.

\- Dummy, apporte-nous le goûter, ordonna-t-il en renversant la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond

Une vertèbre craqua dans son dos raidi. Ils étaient immobiles dans le silence à perfectionner leur petite formule depuis des heures, et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Ses fesses étaient engourdies.

Le robot approcha avec un sourd vrombissement, portant du bout de ses pinces le ruban bleu d'une boîte de pâtisseries. Il la déposa sur la table, renversant au passage une bonne demi-douzaine d'éprouvettes vides et de lamelles de verre qui se fracassèrent au sol en y répandant des débris effilés de verre.

Tony étouffa un juron et donna une tape sèche au robot, fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'avoir récupéré et réparé ! Tu serais bien plus utile à tenir compagnie au plancton sous la mer, espèce de catastrophe ambulante !

Le robot parvint à avoir l'air penaud, repartant en arrière la tête basse.

Bruce releva les yeux en refermant son carnet et retira ses lunettes – il les cala d'une branche dans sa chemise violette qui laissait entrapercevoir la naissance de son torse.

\- Des gâteaux ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils pendant que Tony ouvrait la boîte.

\- Toute une variété de donuts, les meilleurs de la ville, répondit fièrement le milliardaire. Je les fais faire et livrer spécialement pour moi. Tu en veux ?

\- Eh bien... Nous n'avons pas terminé les tests, mais...

Bruce jeta un œil à l'éprouvette pleine devant lui en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif.

\- Hé, oh, une minute, me dis pas que tu comptais t'injecter ça ici, dans mon nouveau chez moi tout neuf ? J'ai déjà eu à tout racheter et reconstruire, c'est pas pour que tu casses tout à ton tour !

Bruce esquissa un sourire en se servant dans la boîte que lui tendait Tony, et mordit dans un donut nappé de chocolat avant de répondre en croisant les jambes :

\- La formule est encore trop instable pour que je la teste directement sur moi. Si je suis obligé d'utiliser ton laboratoire au lieu de celui de SHIELD, c'est bien parce que Nick Fury verrait mes essais d'un très mauvais œil et...

\- Joli jeu de mot, commenta le milliardaire en mâchant bruyamment, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- ... et que je pense qu'il me faudra encore des années de recherches et d'expériences pour arriver à un résultat concluant.

\- Dis tout de suite que tu veux laisser ici ta brosse à dents et tes affaires de rechange. Je te vois plus souvent que Pepper ces derniers temps. Les gens vont finir par parler. Tu sais, les paparazzis ne vont pas se gêner...

Bruce haussa les épaules d'un air vague en avalant sa dernière bouchée, et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

\- Voilà comment je compte tester le sérum. Tu vas vite comprendre.

Le physicien se pencha pour ramasser son sac et en sortir un microscope, une petite coupelle et une seringue. Il entreprit de retrousser la manche de sa chemise sous le regard vaguement intrigué de Tony, et serra le poing pour faire ressortir les veines au creux de son bras. L'aiguille de la seringue perça la peau et il tira sur le piston pour la remplir de sang sombre.

\- L' _Autre_ reste actif dans mon sang en-dehors de mon corps. Même après des jours ou des semaines, il maintient les globules en vie.

Tony fronça un sourcil en voyant la montre au poignet de son ami indiquer une légère augmentation du rythme cardiaque.

\- Regarde, reprit Bruce d'une voix grave en emplissant la coupelle de sang et en la plaçant sous le microscope. Ils s'accrochent aux globules et s'agitent dès qu'on essaye de les en séparer.

Tony se pencha pour coller son œil au microscope, cachant à peine sa fascination – il faut dire qu'il avait lu à l'époque tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur Hulk avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer le gars, et que c'était là un phénomène scientifique unique et passionnant.

\- Ouais, confirma Tony en plissant l’œil. C'est pour ça que je m'acharne depuis une semaine à t'aider à créer des leurres pour les détacher des originaux et les neutraliser.

Les globules rouges circulaient avec fluidité, entourés des gènes irradiés qui paraissaient paisibles et statiques. Il se recula pour laisser le physicien prendre le relais.

\- Nous allons maintenant voir si le nouveau dosage est mieux adapté ou non. L' _Autre_ est vraiment imprévisible et ne répond à aucune logique scientifique, soupira Bruce en plaçant son œil à son tour sur le microscope, ajustant la mise au point. Est-ce que tu peux verser une goutte ?

Tony fronça le nez lorsque Bruce lui tendit le compte-goutte sans même le regarder. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il donc à lui tendre des trucs tout le temps ? Il ravala une protestation et saisit l'objet – pour la science.

Avec précaution, il préleva une goutte du sérum translucide, et la glissa dans la coupelle de sang.

Bruce retenait son souffle en regardant le liquide agir et se mêler aux globules. Comme il l'avait espéré, les particules irradiées se détachèrent des globules et vinrent graviter autour des leurres – parfait.

\- Ça marche... murmura-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Un sourire incertain effleura ses lèvres. Depuis le temps, il n'osait plus espérer - c'était trop douloureux.

Mais soudain, les particules se mirent à luire, adoptant une teinte grise puis verte fluo en s'attaquant aux leurres avec violence – elles se mirent à enfler, enfler, et...

\- _Bruce_ ! s'exclama Tony lorsque la coupelle explosa en une déflagration brève mais puissante qui fit exploser la lunette du microscope.

Le physicien recula vivement la tête avec un cri de douleur étranglé, portant vivement sa main à son œil – du sang écarlate ruisselait entre ses doigts qui devenaient déjà verts, grossissant en une main monstrueuse.

\- Oh merde merde merde... marmonna Tony se se levant vivement.

\- _**Dois-je préparer votre armure, monsieur ?**_ suggéra poliment JARVIS.

\- Bonne idée, ouais ! Et vite !

Un rugissement enflait dans la gorge de Bruce qui s'était ramassé sur lui-même, et sa chemise se déchira dans son dos lorsque ses muscles gonflèrent peu à peu malgré sa lutte intérieure. La montre à son poignet émettait des bips stridents, jusqu'à ce que le bracelet cède et qu'elle tombe à terre.

\- Bruce ! Hé, calme-toi, tu es plus fort que lui, va ! Pense à... je ne sais pas moi, pense à des trucs calmes et sympas, comme euh... des chatons ?

Le poing gigantesque et vert de Hulk s'abattit sur la table, explosant l'éprouvette de sérum et réduisant en miettes tout le matériel précieux et fragile.

\- Oh putain ! paniqua Tony en sursautant. Ok, alors pense plutôt à moi, ton ami, qui vient juste de finir les travaux de sa nouvelle maison et qui a fait faire ce laboratoire rien que pour toi ! Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal, hein ?!

Ces paroles semblèrent faire effet – du moins, un tout petit peu : à moitié transformé, Bruce s'immobilisa en un grondement sourd, fixant un regard hébété sur le milliardaire. Les lambeaux violets de sa chemise tenaient à peine sur son torse massif, et la ceinture de son pantalon semblait sur le point de céder.

Prudent, Tony éleva les mains en prenant une voix posée en articulant exagérément :

\- Voilà, c'est ça. Pense à Tony Stark, génie et milliardaire, qui t'invitera à dîner ce soir si tu ne casses pas tout chez lui. Gentil Bruce, allez...

Le poing sur la table se desserra lorsqu'une lueur de lucidité traversait le regard du physicien. Et progressivement, le corps perdit ses proportions inhumaines et sa couleur verte, ne laissant qu'un homme à la chemise lacérée qui détourna les yeux d'un air dévasté.

\- Pardon, je... grimaça-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. J'aurais pu te tuer. Je suis désolé.

Tony lui pressa l'épaule chaleureusement, un rictus ironique au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu te surestimes. Je m'apprêtais à lui flanquer une sacrée fessée, à ton hôte indésirable, affirma-t-il en indiquant du pouce l'armure de Ironman qui flottait juste derrière lui, prête à être revêtue.

\- _**Monsieur**_ , intervint JARVIS d'une voix calme. _**Mademoiselle Potts vient d'arriver et demande si vous désirez manger avec elle.**_

\- Réponds-lui que Bruce reste manger avec nous ce soir. On arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- _**Bien, monsieur.**_

Passant un bras autour des épaules du physicien, Tony le mena hors du laboratoire, laissant à Dummy le soin de ramasser tous les débris de verre et les donuts qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Je vais te prêter une chemise avant qu'on passe à table, sinon pour le coup ça va vraiment jaser si tu te balades torse nu chez moi. »

 


End file.
